rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Security Feed: Mustafar Control Room
+++BEGIN RECORDING+++ The frame shows a medium sized control room dominated by a long central table. Seated around the table are a number of figures – the Separatist Council. A hologram of a dark robed figure is projecting on the center of the table and the Separatists are all watching the hologram expectantly. NUTE GUNRAY: The plan has gone as you had promised, My Lord. HOLOGRAM: You have done well, Viceroy. When my new apprentice, Darth Vader, arrives, he will take care of you. The hologram disappears. A cloaked figure appears in the doorway of the control center. Its face is shrouded by the hood of its cloak. NUTE GUNRAY: Welcome, Lord Vader. We've been expecting you. Everyone in the room looks to Vader as he raises his hand toward a control panel, and all of the exits close. The confused Separatists look around in bewilderment. Vaders throws back his hood and ignites a lightsaber – revealing his face. He is Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight, Jedi Council member, and hero of the Clone Wars. Gunray and his colleagues panic. The droids at the controls and the guards grab their weapons, but it is too late. They are cut down in a flash. The Separatists bang on the doors, and Nute and Rune Haako flee under a table. Skywalker, stone-faced, moves through the room like the grim reaper. Bodies drop everywhere. Screams are cut short as the head of the Banking Clan dies. Vader decapitates Poggle the Lesser while Wat Tambor, Shu Mai, and the rest of the Council run into the conference room. In the hallway, Skywalker cuts down droids and separatists alike. He is unstoppable. After everyone in the Main Control Room is dead, Skywalker moves to the small conference room where Wat Tambor, Shu Mai, and the remaining Council members are hiding. Rune Haako tries to run but is trapped by a dead-end as Skywalker advances. RUNE HAAKO: Stop! Enough, this is not right! Rune is cut down. Nute Gunray crawls out from under the table and opens the Main Door, allowing Destroyer Droids to enter. Wat Tambor is cut down, along with Su Mai. Desstoyer Droids appear in the doorway and blast away, causing total destruction. When the firing is over, Skywalker is gone. The droids survey the room. Skywalker drops from the ceiling behind the two droids and cuts them to pieces before they know what hit them. Nute Gunray is the last Separatist leader alive. Skywalker moves on to find Gunray hiding in an alcove. NUTE GUNRAY: The war is over. Lord Sidious promised us peace ... We only want . . . With a Lightsaber slash to the torso Skywalker cuts Gunray down in mid-sentence. Skywalker observes the room momentarily before moving to a control panel. He touches a button and the hologram of the robed figure reappears. Skywalker addresses the hologram. DARTH VADER: The Separatists are taken care of, My Master. DARTH SIDIOUS: It is finished, then. You have restored peace and justice to the galaxy. You have done well, Lord Vader. DARTH VADER: Thank you, My Master. DARTH SIDIOUS: Send a message to the ships of the Trade Federation. Tell them the Separatist leaders have been wiped out. Grievous and Dooku have been destroyed. All droid units must shut down immediately. DARTH VADER: Very good, My Lord. The hologram of Darth Sidious disappears. Vader turns to a screen which shows an approaching ship. +++END RECORDING+++ Category: Star Wars: Dark Times